I Wish I Never Made That Wish
by pieface98
Summary: Nina's wishes that she never met Sarah and she gets sent back into the past. What will she soon regret. Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to do this little story because the idea came to my mind and I needed to type it before it leaves! The beginning kind of the same but it will change! So here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

Nina's POV

I sat in the French classroom trying to write the script for the play. Normally it doesn't take me long but today my heart wasn't in it.

But heart was with Alfie who I possibly killed. If he dies, I don't know what I'm going to do.

I let a few stray tears slide down my cheeks.

"Hey, Shakespeare how's it going?" I heard Fabian say, "I hope you're doing better than I am on the latest riddle."

"It's my fault Alfie's in the hospital." I said.

"No, no it's not Patricia should have never left that bottle in her bag." He told me.

"Don't you see? I'm like some curse, Sarah gave me the locket, I found the cylinders." I said, I gripped my locket tight, "I wish I could go back in time and never talk to Sarah." **(told you it would change!)**

"Don't talk like that!" Fabian yelled, "She gave it to you for a reason Nina!"

I shook my head and got up. I started to collect my things when Patricia walked in.

"So Nina, what are we going to do?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia!" Amber yelled, "You ruined their moment."

I turned around and they saw all the tears flowing down my face like a waterfall.

"Nina?" Patricia asked.

"What's wrong?" Fabian continued.

I thought for a minute.

"Guys," I said, "This is too much for all of us to handle. I have to keep my grades up so I can keep my scholarship. It's time for us to give up."

"What!" all of them shouted at me.

"Sibuna," I said putting my hand over my eye. "I'm out."

After that I walked out. When I got back to my room I put the Eye of Horus in a hidden drawer in the wall. This had become too much. I held the eye one more time and repeated, "I wish I never even talked to Sarah."

I put it back and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I was laying on the grass, with my suitcase. What was Jerome trying to pull?

I carried it back inside only to come face to face with Victor.

"You're late," he said, "Two weeks late."

"Huh?" I asked the scary caretaker.

"Victor Rodenmar!" Trudy yelled from upstairs.

"Hello sweetie!" Trudy said.

"Hey, where is everybody?" I asked, "I really need to talk to them. Well, particularly Fabian."

"Oh, they're at school!" she said, "How do you know Fabian? I'm Trudy by the way."

"Huh? You know what I'm just going to go to my room." I mumbled.

"Is it ready?" Victor asked.

"Why yes!" Trudy said.

"Okay, right this way." Victor said

He escorted me to my room and I sat on the empty bed.

I thought for awhile… this is a prank! They even got Victor in on it somehow! Suddenly, Patricia barged into the room.

"Joy I've been looking all over- who are you?"

"Nice try Patricia, but I figured it out! I know it's just one of Jerome's pranks." I said.

"What have you done with Joy and how do you know my name?" she screamed.

"You know, I'll get it out of Amber. Or Fabian." I said leaving.

I went downstairs calling, "Ams? Fabian?"

I finally found both of them as well as everyone else in the common room.

"Guys, I've been looking all over for you." I said sitting down next to Amber.

"Ummm, who are you?" Amber asked.

"She's new," Fabian said, "Remember, we are getting a new student. From America right?"

"How long are you willing to drag this out for?" I asked.

"HUH?" Alfie said.

Wait, Alfie? He's in the hospital. Oh my god, when I wish that it never happened, it brought me back! Great, now they're all staring at me.

"Got you!" I yelled, "Trudy told me your names and I um… was trying to play a prank on you."

Everyone laughed, good cover. Now, I just have to wait for Sarah tomorrow.

I dodged Patricia's water spill and it hit the floor.

"Patricia," Fabian laughed, "Water goes in a glass not on the floor."

"Right." She said.

The next day, I went to school early and waited for Sarah. When she didn't come, I waited longer. When she still wasn't there, I went to the old folks home.

"Is there an Emily Grant here?" I asked.

"Yes, right through here." The lady said.

I saw Sarah in her room and sat next to her.

"Hey Sarah," I said, "Do you know who I am."

"Well, no. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Nina. Nina Martin." I said.

"No, I don't know you."

I looked around her neck and there was no locket. I ran back to school. Fabian, I needed Fabian! I finally found him and pinned him against the lockers.

"Fabian Rutter I know you have those memories in your brain somewhere." I yelled to his face. He tried to escape, but he was too weak, "C'mon you know me!"

"Yeah, you're the new girl." He said.

"NO! I'm more than that! When we found the first clue under the eighth stare you tripped. And when we went to see you uncle Ade he asked if we were stepping out and I had no idea what that meant." I started crying, "You like to read and you like science and you have a signed copy of the solar system is your friend. But Amber burned it in the Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. You got scared when you saw the picture of Sarah in the attic. When I was looking at my locket and you asked if it had a picture inside but I was rude and snapped at you. You were the only one that was nice to me when everyone thought I had something to do with Joy's disappearance. And I have a huge crush on you."

"What? What is Sibuna?" Fabian asked, "How do you know all that stuff about me?"

"I'm your best friend Fabian!" I said, "I love you."

"You scare me. And I kind of hate you right now." He said. I let him go.

"You can go." I said.

I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I just lost my best friend. I need that Eye of Horus to wish that I never made that wish.

Wait a second the hidden drawer! Maybe it's still in there.

I ran back to the house. Sure enough there it was in the drawer, in all its glory!

I clutched it tight and said, "I wish everything was back to the way it was before I made that wish."

Nothing happened. I gripped tighter, "Please? Please."

I collapsed to the floor in tears. I closed my eyes, I want to be dead. Why was I so stupid? I had everything. I had a great best friend, Amber in all her pink glory, Patricia in her goth pixiness, and Fabian.

"Fabian, Fabian, Fabian." I shouted.

"Nina?" a faded voice said, "Nina are you alright?"

"Fabian," I continued.

"Patricia go get him!" the voice said again.

The voice was a male voice. I heard a high pitched scream.

"Mick what happened?" Amber. It was Amber I could tell. So the guy was Mick.

"I don't know just help me get her on the bed!" Mick said.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Fabian run in with Patricia at his tail.

I sat up and shook my head. Ugh, massive headache!

"Are you alright Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I thought you hated me!" I said to Fabian and broke down again.

"What did you do to her?" Amber asked.

"Nina! You're not making any sense!" Fabian said.

I looked up at him. But, I noticed something behind him. Amber's bedspread. _Amber's _bedspread.

"Amber are you my roommate?" I asked as a smile appeared on my face.

"Uh huh… why?" she asked.

"Yes!" I screamed.

I jumped off the bed and hugged her.

"Amber! I missed you so much!" I shouted.

"Umm… I missed you too?" she said, "Fabian she's choking me."

"FABIAN!" I hugged him even tighter, "I'm so glad you don't hate me! I missed you so so much!"

"Mick!" I hugged him too.

"Patricia!" I hugged her, "I'm so glad you don't blame me about Joy's disappearance anymore."

She laughed, "What made you think of that?"

"A terrible, nightmare." I said.

"Man, I'm starving." Mick said as he walked downstairs.

Fabian smiled at me, "You would not be obsessing this much over a nightmare. What happened?"

I explained it to them and their jaws were dropped from the first sentence. "And then I pinned Fabian against some lockers and tried to get him to remember but he told me that I scared him and he hated me…" I explained. When I was done they all hugged me again.

"How could I ever hate you?" Fabian said.

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y and Z…" Amber sang out of nowhere.

"Wait…" I ran over to my dictionary, "The only place where yesterday always follows tomorrow!"

A week passed since what Sibuna calls 'the tragedy' and I've been thinking about it.

I walked back to Anubis and I saw Fabian in front of me. What if we were dating when it happened? If I kissed him would he have remembered?

"FABIAN!" I yelled and ran up to him.

"Yeah Nina? I was just-" I cut him off and kissed him. But what really surprised me was the most was that he kissed back.

We broke apart because of the stupid need of air.

"I'm sorry," I said tucking stray piece of hair behind me ear, "I don't know what came over me. I just-" he cut me off this time and we kissed again. God, I see fireworks. I feel sparks.

"I love you." I said, "I told you that during the tragedy, but you told me you hated me."

"I love you too." He said.

He took my hand and smiled at me as we walk back.

"Be my girlfriend, Nina?" he said as we walked through the doors.

"Yes." I smiled. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him again.

"Nina Martin!" Amber squealed, "You had your first kiss in that outfit?"

"SHH!" I hissed.

"It was my first kiss too." Fabian said.

"Aww" Amber cooed, "MICK! Fabian and Nina are stepping out!"

Fabian blushed and I smiled.

"She was low on gossip." I said.

"But I want everyone to know that I love you." Fabian said, "Who better to spread the word than Amber."

"I love you too."

I kissed him again.

I only knew what thing, we were going to finish this mystery. We were going to win and everything will finally be perfect. Because I have Fabian.


End file.
